Una Oportunidad
by Valtrax
Summary: SasuSaku A.U // Sasuke se arrepiente de sus errores y decide pedir una oportunidad. ¿Estará dispuesta Sakura a perdonarlo, o será muy tarde?


**Los personajes de naruto, no me pertenecen.**

Originalmente, esto era un song-fic de la canción "Una oportunidad" de Reinaldo Alvarez. Pero lamentablemente en esta pag. estan prohíbidos. Detodas formas, la canción es muy linda y si pudieran escucharla seria maravilloso.

**

* * *

**

**Una Oportunidad**

Todos tenían razón, no debí hacer esto, no debí dañarla, no debí mentirle, de hecho no debí hacerle muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento. Y ahora estoy pagando por todo ese daño, lo que me hacia sentir mas hombre, ahora me hace sentir asqueroso y solitario. Pero, ¿Que puedo hacer?... si la amo con toda mi alma, mi ser, mi todo. Estoy arrepentido, quiero volver con ella y acostarme a su lado, sentir su olor… su dulce olor, ése que me vuelve loco y me descontrola. ¡OH dios como la extraño!

Extraño tener ropa limpia, ordenada y perfumada, perfectamente colocada en los cajones, el aroma que siempre estaba en la alcoba al entrar. La deliciosa comida caliente que siempre me tenía cuando llegaba del trabajo. Sentir su pequeño, tibio y frágil cuerpo junto al mío al dormir, extraño también hacerla mía. Pero más que nada extraño esa radiante sonrisa con la que me recibía por las noches.

¿Por qué lo hice? Eso es algo que me pregunto a diario desde que me dejo, pero aún no consigo encontrar una respuesta. Después todo, para mi no fue nada importante, solo fue por diversión. Se que no es excusa por lo que hice, pero me gustaría decirle que nunca he dejado de amarla.

Se que la herí en lo mas profundo de su corazón y jamás me perdonará mi traición pero de todas formas quisiera pedirle perdón, aunque debo reconocer que tengo miedo de que me rechace y no me perdone nunca.

Me gustaría decirle que lamento haberme involucrado con mi secretaria, que lamento la vez que la golpeé cuando la vi con un amigo en un restaurante. Lamento las noches que no pase junto a ella por estar revolcándome con otra, no recodar su cumpleaños ni nuestro aniversario. ¡Lamento todo lo malo que le he hecho! Y tal vez merezco todo esto…

Ahora estoy aquí solo, mi ropa esta sucia y maloliente tirada por cualquier parte, sus preciosos muebles están cubiertos de polvo. La cocina no ha sido ocupada desde que se fue, solo he comido ramen instantáneo, pizzas o comida rápida. Ese delicioso olor que reinaba aquí en casa, fue remplazado por calcetines sucios y restos de comida pudriéndose. ¡Por que ni para eso sirvo! Estoy viviendo en un basurero que antes solía ser nuestro calido hogar…

Sakura… te extraño. Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y poder corregir los terribles errores que cometí, volver a casa aquella tarde en la que me dejaste y ver que solo me esperas con tu hermosa sonrisa y no con tus maletas. Aun lo recuerdo…

_- ¿para qué son esas maletas?- pregunte al verla de pie en la entrada. Esperándome._

_- Me voy Sasuke, ya no aguanto mas esto.-admitió mirando el suelo._

_- ¿Aguantar que?-pregunte cínicamente._

_Me miro indignada- Tus infidelidades, tus maltratos, que me dejes sola cuando mas te necesito ¿quieres que siga?_

_No dije nada, solo la mire como siempre, vi en sus ojos que esperaba que le dijera algo, pero no pude las palabras no salieron de mi boca._

_- Bien, si no vas a decir nada, entonces yo…_

_- ¡no te vayas!- exclame reteniendo mi impotencia de verla marchar- Por favor no te vayas…_

_- ¿Y por que no tendría que irme?-sentí que ella necesitaba que se lo dijera, que tan solo con esas palabras pude haberla mantenido a mi lado. Un __**te amo**__, era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Pero no pude._

_- ¿¡como te vas a ir, solo llevamos un año y medio de casados!?- grite al verme en aprietos, cualquier excusa era valida en ese momento._

_- Lo mismo pienso yo, si tan solo llevamos un año y medio, como es posible que ya te buscaras a otra…-vi como sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y su voz comenzó a salir temblorosa.- te puedo perdonar muchas cosas Sasuke, pero no una infidelidad, pude perdonar que no estuvieras conmigo cuando murió mi madre, pero lo que no puedo perdonar, es que no estuviste conmigo por que ese fin de semana te fuiste con tu secretaria a la playa ¡mintiéndome que era un viaje de negocios!- grandes lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí a tu lado-y dicho esto paso por mi lado sin mirarme dejándome completamente aturdido._

Después de 3 días de que me dejaste, me entere que Karin fue la que te contó todo. La muy maldita.

Ya no aguanto más esto, ¡estoy decidido! La llamare y le pediré perdón, necesito saber que lo intente, que por lo menos hice algo para recuperarla.

Marque su número, y esperé impaciente que el maldito tono de espera se detuviese.

- ¿Diga?-era ella es su dulce voz….- ¿aló? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-mierda, no puedo cohibirme ahora.

- Sa…sakura.- solté con rapidez.

- Si, ¿quien es?

- Soy… yo.

- Ya, y ¿Quién es yo?

- Sasuke.

-¡¿Sasuke?!- pregunto sorprendida.- ¿que quieres?

- Yo…-nuevamente las palabras no salían de mi boca ¡diablos! Como puede ser tan difícil decir lo que siento.

-¿Aló? ¿Estas ahí?.... ¿Sasuke estas ahí?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero estaba decidido, tenía que jugármela al 100% si quería volver con ella.

-¡PERDONAME!-grite y sentí como mi pecho se vaciaba y la presión comenzaba a bajar.-perdóname Sakura… estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que paso. No te imaginas como me he sentido todo este tiempo sin ti, te extraño, te necesito a mi lado, desde que te fuiste mi mundo se vino abajo, perdí mi empleo en la agencia y ahora trabajo en una pequeña empresa. La casa se siente vacía y me siento más solo que nunca. Necesito que me perdones y vuelvas conmigo. Te prometo que si me perdonas, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, nunca te faltara nada, te daré todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Porque ahora?- fue su única respuesta.

- Bueno… el dicho dice "mas vale tarde que nunca".

- Sasuke, ha pasado casi mas de un año ya.- ¿¡mierda un año ya!? Para mi sinceramente fue un siglo, una eternidad…

- Lo se… es que ya no puedo vivir con esto. Me esta matando. Por favor perdóname.

- No te preocupes, el pasado es pasado, pero yo…

- ¿Dónde estas?- no la deje terminar, lo escuche claramente… ella me estaba perdonando.

- En una cafetería, pero ¿que tiene eso que ver?

-¿En tu cafetería favorita?- si, aun recuerdo todo de ella.

- Si…

-¡voy para allá!

- Espera Sasuke…-pero no seguí escuchándola, le corte, tome una chaqueta ya que estaba nevando y salí rápidamente de mi basurero camino hacía la cafetería.

Camino allí, la esperanza crecía cada vez mas en mi interior, ella prácticamente me había perdonado, era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Nunca mas volvería a engañarla, nunca mas la dañaría, abocaría mi vida a hacerla feliz, cada momento libre de mi vida será para ella. Buscare un mejor trabajo y comprare una casa más grande. TODO, LE DARÉ TODO.

Llegue hasta la cafetería y entre de golpe, la busque con la mirada por todos lados con desesperación, estaba nervioso, no la había visto desde que se fue, todos los papeles de nuestro divorcio fueron hechos por nuestros abogados. Hasta que entre la multitud pude distinguir una cabellera rosada. Era ella.

- Sakura…- ¡dios estaba hermosa! Con su sedoso pelo que caía con gracia por sus hombros, sus rosados labios tenían un brillo que los hacia ver apetecibles. Y leve rubor en sus mejillas la hacían ver espléndidamente angelical.

- Hola Sasuke… toma asiento.-me ofreció.- ¿como has estado?

- Pésimo desde que te fuiste.-dije seriamente, pero a ella pareció hacerle gracia.- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que no creo que desde hace UN año que estés tan mal.-dijo mientras tomaba su taza de chocolate caliente, dándole unos sorbos.

- Se que suena estúpido, pero es la verdad.

Me miro sorprendida, ¿acaso era tan difícil de creer lo que he vivido desde su partida?

- Perdóname Sakura, por favor… vuelve conmigo, ¡te juro que si lo haces no te arrepentirás!

Ella seguía sin decir nada, solo me miro con ¿lastima?, tal vez fue mi imaginación, después de todo, ¿Por qué tendría que mirarme con lastima? Sostuve mi mirada fija con la de ella esperando una respuesta, a lo que ella solo volteo su mirada hacia la ventana y comenzó a mirar el caer de los copos de nieve, creo que meditando su respuesta.

- Estoy muy arrepentido.-pude ver como una solitaria lágrima salía de sus ojos.- no te imaginas como ha sido mi vida desde que no estas conmigo. Estoy conciente del daño que te hice, y quiero remediarlo de alguna forma.

Por fin volteo su mirada hacia mi, lo que fue una solitaria lagrima ahora eran dos… luego tres.

- Sasuke…

- No llores…-dije parándome y sentándome a su lado, seque sus lágrimas con mis dedos y luego la abrace.

Estaba en el paraíso, su olor, no había cambiado, era tan dulce y suave como lo recordaba, sentí su calor en mi cuerpo y sus delgadas manos se entrelazaron en mi cuello. Pude escuchar como sollozaba en mi hombro.

- Lamento haberte echo sufrir tanto, realmente lo lamento.

Sonó su celular y su llanto comenzó a cesar, lentamente se separo de mi y contesto.

- ¿Diga?...Si estoy en la cafetería… no te preocupes… bien, igual para ti, nos vemos.

Pude ver sus cristalinos ojos, posarse en los míos. Note algo extraño en su mirada. Pero no supe que era. Comencé a acercarme a ella, en un intento de besar aquellos labios que alguna vez probé y que tanto extrañaba.

Ella también quería besarme, lo se por que vi como cerro sus ojos a la espera de la unión de nuestros labios, pero en el ultimo momento se volteo.

-¿Qué sucede?

- No puedo Sasuke, lo siento…

- ¿No puedes? ¿A que te refieres?

- Yo… -su voz comenzó a hacerse temblorosa.- si tan solo hubieras echo esto hace algunos meses atrás.

- No entiendo…

- Tu eres el primer amor que tuve en mi vida, Sasuke. Te amé por mucho tiempo después de separarnos, a la espera de este momento. En la que te dieras cuenta realmente lo que yo significaba para ti. Pero ya no puedo corresponderte.

- Si quieres decir que ya no estas enamorada de mi, solo dame tiempo de reconquistarte, te juro que en un mes estaremos felices, como lo fuimos alguna vez.

- Creo que siempre estarás en mi corazón Sasuke, siempre te amare.

- ¿Y entonces, cual es el problema?

En ese momento ella abrió su abrigo y tomo mi mano posicionándola en su vientre.

- Estoy embarazada…

Pude escuchar el momento exacto en el que mi corazón se hizo trizas, y un dolor agudo se hizo presente en mi pecho, un dolor que nunca mas se fue. ¿Cómo era posible? La había perdido definitivamente. Me quede quieto mirando su barriga, no había notado lo grande que estaba, debe ser por que estaba muy pendiente de su rostro.

- Tengo 5 meses…

- Te felicito…-fue lo único que pude decir, cuando logre volver a mover mi mandíbula, me pare y me puse nuevamente mi chaqueta dispuesto a irme de inmediato. Pero sentí como su mano sujetaba mi chaqueta.

- Lo siento Sasuke…- ¿Lo siente?

- No, soy yo el que lo siente, por haber sido tan cobarde todo este tiempo. Debí haber echo esto desde hace mucho, mas no me atreví.-me solté de su agarre y me agache para besar su mejilla. Y en ese momento me susurro algo. Solo sonreí con tristeza y salí de la cafetería. Cruce la calle y me quede ahí mirándola, como se cubría el rostro con sus manos. En ese momento un hombre se acerco a ella por la espalda. Vi como ella volteaba y le sonreía. Se agacho y la….beso. Definitivamente era el.

-solo espero, que puedas hacerla feliz, como yo nunca pude hacerlo.

Me voltee y comencé a caminar a paso lento hacia m casa recordando sus ultimas palabras.

- _Jamás te olvidare, Sasuke-Kun._

_

* * *

_

* * *


End file.
